SUCRE
by Azura Eve
Summary: Lee Jihoon adalah gula. Gula termanis yang bisa Soonyoung dapatkan dalam hidupnya. "Kautahu, jelas-jelas aku tidak bisa move-on darimu. Jangan memberiku lampu hijau jika hatimu sendiri belum yakin." — Soonyoung. (SOONHOON/SLASH/HHJJ/Fluff/Oneshoot)


Taraf adiksi Soonyoung terhadap gula sudah melabrak ambang batas normal yang bisa pria tolerir, kata Jun.

Bagaimana tidak; tiap hari Soonyoung sarapan panekuk yang diisikan madu leleh di tengahnya, makan siang dengan roti melon dan sekotak susu stroberi, dan makan malam dengan susu kental manis coklat (yang kadar gulanya lebih tinggi daripada nutrisinya sendiri).

Setelah diberitahu begitu, alih-alih berhenti Soonyoung memborong berbungkus-bungkus makanan ringan dan bahan masakan berkomposisi gula dengan maksud mengkonfrontasi Jun secara tidak langsung. Dia pikir apa salahnya cowok kuliah semester empat menyukai semua itu di saat gadis remaja saja tergila-gila pada yang manis-manis. Jun hanya mengangkat bahu dan berlalu sebab Soonyoung selalu keras kepala untuk dibantah.

Dulu, selera lidah Soonyoung tidak eksentrik seperti ini. Beri saja dia bubur tawar dan dia akan melahapnya karena uang kiriman orangtua tak pernah cukup bagi remaja rantauan yang tinggal di kamar sewaan. Tapi sekarang, Soonyoung bahkan rela puasa hanya demi membawa pulang sebatang cokelat dari toko di seberang jalan.

* * *

 **SUCRE  
**

 _-Azura Eve-_

 _(i slipped into the diamond life, and it feels like flying. ;_;)_

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Oneshoot (5,500 words)

 **Pairing** : SoonHoon.

 **Genre** : Romance, Fluff, Humor

 **Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Ent. This is solely a work of fiction. I don't earn any advantage from write this.

 **Rating** : T

 **Summary** : Lee Jihoon adalah gula. Gula termanis yang bisa Soonyoung dapatkan seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **warning** : dork!Soonyoung; crack-but-not-crack; fail-humor ;_;) ((jihoon's jz being sweet))

* * *

Ini dimulai ketika suatu siang Soonyoung ditarik Jeonghan untuk menemaninya membeli cokelat Valentine. Soonyoung tahu betul, cokelat itu tentu untuk Seungchol. Sudah rahasia umum bagi dua kakak tingkatnya dari Fakultas Seni menjalin hubungan. Dan Jeonghan ingin membuat kejutan pada pacarnya seperti semua orang lakukan di hari kasih sayang. Sambil mengetuk dagu, Jeonghan terus bertanya mana yang mesti dia pilih dari etalase. Soonyoung menyeletuk betapa femininnya Jeonghan sementara yang bersangkutan menoyor kepalanya karena menganggap dirinya jantan. (Dalam hati Soonyoung lanjut mencibir bahwa tidak ada laki-laki jantan yang menghadiahkan sesama laki-laki sekotak cokelat.)

Alhasil, karena jam kuliah Soonyoung sudah dekat dan Jeonghan belum juga memutuskan, dia mengancam pergi duluan. Jeonghan melangkah berat, matanya masih terpancang pada etalase bening yang memajang cokelat beragam rasa dan rupa. Mereka akan mencapai pintu keluar sebelum suara dari belakang punggung Jeonghan menahan untuk pergi. "Jika Anda berkenan, mungkin saya bisa bantu pilihkan."

Jeonghan berbalik tanpa menunggu sedetik. Dia sempat terperangah melihat siapa yang memanggil barusan; seorang laki-laki kecil dengan mata sipit dan rambut abu-abu, dia mengenakan kemeja pegawai toko yang membuatnya makin menyenangkan dipandang. "Ah, aku butuh satu kotak cokelat tapi tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Apa kau bisa merekomendasikan sesuatu? Kebetulan ini untuk Valentine, jadi aku ingin yang spesial." ujar Jeonghan, memalingkan muka.

Soonyoung yang kehilangan Jeonghan dari sampingnya, berbalik dan mendapati pemuda itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di balik etalase pajangan. Sedikit habis kesabaran, dia menarik tangan Jeonghan dan berhenti ketika matanya melihat pemandangan indah. Menurut Soonyoung, pemuda dengan kemeja kerja yang mengobrol dengan Jeonghan itu sama halnya dengan air terjun Niagara. "Ada apa denganmu? Aku sedang bicara dengan dia." kesal Jeonghan, menarik tangannya kembali.

"Siapa namamu?" Bibir Soonyoung berucap tanpa bisa dicegah.

Si pegawai mengerutkan alis namun tetap menjawab. "Woozi."

"Kenapa aku baru melihatmu? Kami sudah berada di sini hampir setengah jam tadi," Soonyoung makin lancang.

"Maaf, tadi saya digantikan teman," balas _Woozi_. Soonyoung baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ketika Jeonghan memotong, "Aku ingin kue yang tadi kausarankan beserta krim yang banyak di atasnya."

 _Woozi_ mengirim kerlingan dan entah mengapa Soonyoung kesal. Dia menyuruh rekan sesama pegawai untuk mengambil jenis yang dipesan Jeonghan. Saat kue tersebut tiba, dia menghiasnya dengan ucapan selamat hari kasih sayang dan bentuk hati. Tangannya luwes karena bukan pertama kali tokonya mendapat pesanan khusus untuk pasangan kekasih. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Begitu kue tersebut selesai dikemas dan dibungkus dengan pita merah, mereka berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

Jeonghan keheranan saat mereka berada di luar toko dan mendapati Soonyoung justru ogah beranjak dari sana. "Kupikir tadi kau yang menyuruhku buru-buru," Dia melirik jam tangan, "bahkan kuliahmu sudah hampir selesai."

"Tidak masuk sekali bukan masalah. Aku masih punya jatah tiga kali pertemuan untuk dipakai bolos."

Mendengung, Jeonghan mempelajari Soonyoung yang pandangannya tembus ke dalam toko. "Satu bocah kena virus cinta monyet."

* * *

 **-le sucre-**

* * *

Soonyoung yakin itu bukan cinta pandangan pertama. Sebab, dia baru merasakan perutnya berisi kupu-kupu ketika di hari berikutnya dia menemukan _Woozi_ berdiri di balik etalase persis seperti kemarin. Dia memakai jatahnya lagi dan berada di sana seharian untuk memerhatikan bagaimana _Woozi_ melayani pelanggan dengan senyuman.

Dia pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya. Cinta pertamanya adalah gadis manis bermata sipit yang menjadi tetangganya ketika dia kecil dulu; sayang sekali sebelum Soonyoung sempat menyatakan, si gadis pindah ke tempat lain karena pekerjaan ayahnya menuntut mereka hidup nomaden. Kedua kali dia jatuh cinta sekaligus untuk pertama kalinya Soonyoung merasakan pengalaman patah hati; perempuan yang dia sukai menyukai sahabatnya, si konyol Seokmin. Ketiga, keempat, dan kelima kalinya Soonyoung mencintai seseorang, dia selalu berakhir malang entah karena gadis incarannya sudah punya pacar maupun karena tingkah menjijikkan Soonyoung yang membuat mereka menetapkan berhenti di masa pendekatan.

Akan tetapi, untuk yang saat ini, Soonyoung merasa pengalaman lalu tidak akan terulang semenjak dia bertekad akan berjuang demi mendapatkan _Woozi_.

Apapun, kapanpun, bagaimanapun.

* * *

 **-der Zucker-**

* * *

Teman-temannya bilang, Jihoon tidak peka; baik perasaan, omongan, ataupun tindakannya.

Dia membenarkan tanpa banyak sanggahan karena dia memang tergolong tipe yang mengutarakan perasaannya terang-terangan. Lisannya tajam serupa belati. Dia kurang peduli bagaimana nanti reaksi lawan bicaranya.

Jadi, ketika dia tahu ada satu bakal penguntit memata-matai kesehariannya. Jihoon sudah menyadarinya sejak minggu lalu. Dia tahu dirinya diperhatikan sebab orang itu tidak beranjak dari mejanya kecuali untuk mengangkat telepon atau pergi ke toilet.

Kebetulan hari itu _shift_ -nya selesai lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Jihoon pergi ke ruang staf, mengganti seragamnya dengan sweter rajut dan topi kupluk. Kemudian, dia berjalan keluar dan menemukan _tersangka_ itu masih duduk anteng di mejanya.

Jihoon mendudukkan diri di bangku kosong yang tersisa di meja itu, "Kau menunggu _Woozi_ sampai dia pulang?"

* * *

Soonyoung tidak bisa lebih terkejut dari ini. Namun alih-alih melompat girang karena hal yang dia kira hanya eksis di pikirannya sungguhan terjadi, dia hanya berdeham. Kesannya keren dan bersahaja. Menurut beberapa artikel, pria dengan pembawaan tenang lebih disukai dan dia mencoba membuktikannya.

"Eh. Oh, halo. Senang bertemu denganmu!" sapanya ringan.

"Halo juga untuk Tuan Penguntit yang telah mengawasiku seperti orang mesum pemburu pakaian dalam wanita," balas _Woozi_ sarkastis.

Dia terperanjat. "Aku tidak tahu kautahu kalau kuperhatikan."

"Tapi aku tahu walaupun kau terlalu bodoh untuk tahu, dasar bodoh."

Soonyoung kehabisan alasan untuk mengelak. Tengkuknya merinding karena di balik fiturnya yang lucu dan mungil, _Woozi_ ternyata punya kata-kata seperti anak panah. Menusuk dan tepat menancap di hati.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf jika kau merasa terganggu denganku." Dia meringis karena tatapan _Woozi_ seakan-akan ingin menguliti.

* * *

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau memberitahu alasanmu selalu datang ke mari untuk melihatku." Jihoon berujar tanpa jeda.

Si penguntit tampak gentar pada mulanya, tapi dia menjelaskan semua mulai dari tempo lalu ketika Jeonghan mengajaknya ke toko itu dan membuatnya sadar sedang jatuh cinta.

"Jadi, intinya kau menyukaiku dan belum berani mengungkapkan perasaan?"

Jihoon menangkap si penguntit itu memainkan kakinya di bawah meja. Mungkin gugup. Dia tidak merasa perlu mengurangi tensi intimidasi karena dia tidak pernah suka pada orang asing.

"Aku ..., ya. Kurasa aku menyukaimu. Ah, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak suka. Aku janji akan berhenti datang ke mari jika kau memintaku melakukannya."

Mengetukkan lidah, Jihoon mengesah panjang dan mendobrak meja. Dia membuat seisi toko teralih pada mereka dan segera mengirimkan pandangan yang menyiratkan untuk tidak mengurusi privasi orang. Beruntung, pengunjung yang datang hanya sedikit. "Aku tidak suka pengecut. Kau bisa datang lagi setelah menemukan cara yang lebih jantan ketimbang hanya berada di sini seharian." ucapnya, berdiri dari bangku dan meninggalkan lawan bicaranya tanpa sedikitpun melirik.

* * *

 **-sukker-**

* * *

Seungkwan terkenal sebagai pakar romansa di kampusnya.

Dia kerap memberikan anjuran-anjuran bagi calon pasangan maupun jomblo ngenes yang kepingin pacaran tapi tidak tahu caranya. Kasus yang dia tangani beragam dan hampir seluruhnya berhasil. Soonyoung datang padanya karena Seokmin sudah jelas tidak bisa membantu.

"Tipe yang dingin dan terang-terangan. Hmm, kurasa kau mesti membuat langkah nyata. Dia tidak menyukai sikap klemer-klemer dan ucapan-ucapan kosong tanpa bukti."

Soonyoung melorot dari tangkupan tangannya. Dia mengubur mukanya, mengerang. "Aku tidak pandai dalam hal-hal romantis."

"Oleh karena itu kau memanggilku, bukan? Serahkan saja semua padaku dan kujamin kau senang dengan hasilnya!" ujar Seungkwan, separuh menyombong.

Mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Seungkwan, Soonyoung berkata, "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Seungkwan menjentikkan jari. "Besok, kau datang ke tokonya lagi. Tunggu dia seperti biasa dan saat dia sudah pulang, tarik tangannya dan ajak dia ke pojokan sepi—"

"Bukankah kalau begitu dia akan makin menjauhiku? Dia bisa saja menganggapku mesum dan melapor ke petugas dengan tuduhan pencabulan!" Soonyoung otomatis menegakkan duduknya, matanya melotot seperti bakal lompat dari rongganya.

"Hoi, aku belum selesai bicara. Jangan potong dulu." Seungkwan menaikkan alis. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan yang sedang kaubayangkan, otakmu saja mungkin berpikir kotor."

Pipi Soonyoung tersepuh darah dari balik kulitnya. "Aku kira kau menyuruhku melakukan yang-kau-tentu-tahu."

"Haish, susah memang melayani lajang lapuk yang dimabuk asmara," Tangan Seungkwan memijit pelipisnya, menyindir.

"Memang benar aku lajang," gumam Soonyoung, "tapi aku tidak lapuk! Aku hanya belum dapat kesempatan mengenal cinta-dalam-hidupku!"

Menyumpal telinganya, Seungkwan mengiyakan dengan segan. "Sekarang kembali ke topik. Aku ingin kau membawa bunga untuk diberikan padanya. Pesan malam ini juga supaya besok sore kau sudah bisa mengambilnya. Empatpuluh tangkai mawar kuning, dan sepuluh mawar putih yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah."

"Bahasa bunga? Aku ragu dia akan terkesan. Apakah aku belum mengatakan jika ucapannya bahkan bisa membunuh pria dengan hati rapuh!" (Untung saja Soonyoung pejuang cinta. Jadi dia tidak gentar. Maju terus pantang mundur.)

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Dia pasti respek padamu," katanya, "berikan bunga itu dengan tersenyum dan katakan sesuatu seperti kau tertarik untuk berteman dengannya atau semacamnya."

Mengendikkan bahu, Soonyoung meraih cangkir dan menyesap kopinya. "Berhubung kau adalah rekomendasi sahabatku, kurasa aku harus mencoba saranmu walau aku sedikit tidak yakin."

"Jaminan seratus persen uang kembali jika tidak berhasil," kata Seungkwan memberi penawaran.

"Berapa banyak yang kauminta? Jangan memerasku hanya karena cintaku sedikit sukar untuk ditangani." Dalam hatinya, Soonyoung waswas berapa tarif jasa Seungkwan sebab dia mendengar dari sejumlah mahasiswa bahwa semenjak menjadi andal, Seungkwan selalu meminta yang tidak sedikit.

Seungkwan terdiam lama sebelum menjawab: "Aku ingin kontak Hansol. Mahasiswa jurusan Seni Musik. Teman sekelasmu."

Soonyoung mengorek kupingnya karena dia pikir dia salah dengar. "Siapa?"

"Hansol. Choi Hansol. Vernon, kalau orang-orang menyebutnya."

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa _Hansol_?" Dia memandangi Seungkwan seakan-akan ingin memastikan dan yang dia dapatkan adalah Seungkwan yang tersenyum salting.

Soonyoung merasa sudah kena candaan tergaring sedunia.

Hari itu, catatan mentalnya bertambah satu buah.

Pawang cinta ternyata juga bisa jatuh cinta.

* * *

 **-lo zucchero-**

* * *

"Aku ingin mengenalmu. Kita bisa memulai dengan berteman."

Soonyoung menjulurkan tangannya yang dijejali buket, menunggu lawannya bereaksi. _Woozi_ memandangnya sebentar sampai melempar selarik senyum. Hanya tipis tapi Soonyoung merasa terbang. "Boleh saja." ucapnya.

 _Woozi_ menghirup aroma dari mawar di buket dan ganti menjulurkan tangan. Dia memiringkan kepala karena Soonyoung tidak kunjung menyambut gesturnya. "Kau tidak mau bersalaman denganku?"

"Hoh?"

 _Woozi_ mendengus, "Aku kira kau sudah menjadi sedikit pintar tapi ternyata kau masih bodoh seperti kemarin."

Soonyoung menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku tidak berpikir kau mau bersalaman denganku ..."

"Kenapa? Sejak kau memintaku, kita adalah teman dan teman saling membuat kontak fisik satu sama lain."

Kehabisan jawaban, Soonyoung hanya mengeluarkan tawa aneh.

"Kau masih takut padaku? Aku bukan anjing rabies."

"Bukan! Tentu saja bukan!" Soonyoung segera mengibaskan tangan. _Lagipula jika diibaratkan seekor anjing, kau adalah anak anjing kecil lucu dari ras cebol dengan buntut yang selalu bergoyang,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau selalu menahan diri walau sudah menyatakan bahwa kau suka padaku?" _Woozi_ menggembungkan pipinya, dan Soonyoung reflek memegang hidung untuk memeriksa. Tidak ada darah, untungnya. Akan konyol jika dia mimisan hanya karena _Woozi_ bertingkah manis di depannya.

"Aku memang seperti ini. Tidak bisa mengambil langkah terhadap orang yang kusukai. M-maaf."

"Aku benci kau terus-terusan meminta maaf ketika kau bahkan tidak punya salah." _Woozi_ meraih tangan Soonyoung, menggenggamnya, "Oke, teman?"

Soonyoung nyaris pingsan tapi dia bersyukur kakinya kaku seperti patok kuburan. "Hmm-mm."

Dia harus membuat pertemuan kedua dengan Seungkwan untuk menanyakan langkah berikutnya.

Mata kuliah kejuruan dihabiskan Soonyoung dengan menguap terus-terusan. Konselor Myungho memanggilnya ke ruang bimbingan untuk sedikit dibina. Soonyoung diberi ceramah singkat dan diijinkan pergi dengan janji tidak akan mengulangi.

Dia mengaku salah tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah Soonyoung jika dia kurang tidur.

Semalam, akun pribadinya mendapat notifikasi. Biasanya dia malas untuk mengecek pesan masuk karena isinya paling-paling _broadcast_ atau iklan produk. Dia mengernyit saat mendapati akun asing menambahkan akunnya ke dalam lingkar pertemanan.

 _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ **  
**Namamu Choi Soonyoung, ternyata.

 _ **10:10hosh**_  
;—;) maaf ,,, kau siapa yaa. apa kita saling kenal ?

 _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ **  
**Cek foto profil.

Soonyoung melakukannya tanpa tunggu lama.

 _ **10:10hosh**_  
k-kaUU ...? ((startled)) O.O)w

 _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ **  
**Ya. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Penguntit.

 _ **10:10hosh**_  
baGaimana kau bisa menemukan akunKU ? :D

 _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ **  
**Pernah dengar istilah dunia selebar daun kelor? Kurasa hal yang sama berlaku di dunia maya. ((shrug))

 _ **10:10hosh**_  
mmmmmm~~

 _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ **  
**?

 _ **10:10hosh**_  
jadi.. aku tahu kita sudah tahu kalau kautahu aku tapi ada satu hal yang belum kutahu darimu.

 _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ **  
**Jangan berbelit-belit. Cukup katakan apa yang mau kautanyakan.

 _ **10:10hosh**_  
siAPA namaMU ..? yeah aku hanya tahu namamu Woozi tapi aku punya perasaan bahwa itu bukan nama aslimu ...,, :O

 _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ **  
**Jihoon Lee.

 _ **10:10hosh**_  
oK, Jihoon .. aku peduli pada privasi orang-orang TAPI 'teman' berada lebih dekat 'tuk melanggar prAturAn itu. Soo, aPA yAng kaUlakukan di mALAm selarut ini & bLum tiDuR? :)

 _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ **  
**Hanya membalas pesan _bae-_ ku. Tahu-tahu aku malah menemukan akunmu di anjuran pertemanan. Ya sudah, aku iseng, dan ternyata itu benar kau.

Soonyoung merasa dada kirinya agak tercubit karena _Woozi—_ Jihoon—ternyata memiliki orang yang dipanggil " _bae_ ". Tapi dia juga terhibur karena kalimat lanjutan Jihoon memiliki implikasi bahwa dia tertarik untuk mencaritahu tentang dirinya. Dia rasa Jihoon adalah _rollercoaster_ karena mampu menjatuhkan hatinya sampai hancur berkeping namun di saat bersamaan juga melambungkan harapannya sampai ke langit ketujuh.

 _ **10:10hosh**_  
aa~~ aKu piKir kau suka bola dan bergaDAng menontonnya. MAu kutEmani ...? ((grin)) ;A;

 _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ **  
**Aku tidak berminat pada olahraga. Dan tidak, aku tidak perlu. Kau pergi tidur saja, seorang mahasiswa tidak seharusnya masih melek di jam duabelas malam.

 _ **10:10hosh**_  
tidur CepAt hanya 'tuk gadis remaja.

 _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ **  
**Terserah. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau mengantuk di kelas besok karena aku sudah mengingatkan.

Mereka bercakap-cakap dan semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Soonyoung sekarang tahu jika Jihoon suka mengarang mengaransemen lagu-lagu terkenal untuk diterbitkan di laman U-Tube. Jihoon menyukai kucing terutama yang berbulu kuning karena dia memelihara satu di rumahnya. Soonyoung melempar beberapa kalimat candaan dan Jihoon membalas dengan emotikon tertawa karena dia merasa terhibur.

 _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ **  
**Kurasa aku sudah mulai mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan, ya.

 _ **10:10hosh**_  
Ooh. OK ,, selamat tidur, Jihoon. MImpi indah. :)

 _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ **  
**Kau juga. Sampai jumpa besok di toko, Soonyoung. :*

Soonyoung gatal ingin bertanya apakah jari Jihoon terpeleset atau bagaimana, tapi tombol di akun Jihoon sudah tidak berwarna biru. Dia sudah keluar dari akunnya. Soonyoung harus menunggu esok untuk bertanya.

(Seokmin, sahabat sekaligus teman sekamarnya, harus tidur menutup telinganya dengan bantal karena Soonyoung cekikikan sepanjang malam hingga pagi menjelang.)

* * *

 **-sachar-**

* * *

Konsultasi keduanya sedikit menumbuhkan iri dalam diri Soonyoung.

Seungkwan, selaku pakar dan orang ketiga serbatahu, membawa Hansol yang kini berganti status menjadi pacar barunya. Mungkin untuk pamer, mungkin juga untuk membuktikan pada klien bahwa dia tidak cuma pandai berteori melainkan pandai pula dalam praktik. Kenyataan itu tidak membuat Soonyoung senang.

"Yah, aku tahu kalian belum lama jadian, tapi kau harus melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan profesional, Seungkwan!" Soonyoung mengesah saat tidak ada tanda-tanda dari pasangan tersebut untuk mengumbar hawa-hawa komik gadis remaja.

Dokter cinta Boo Seungkwan mendorong Hansol rela tak rela. "Kita lanjut di kosan kamu, ya?" katanya, wajahnya agak memerah.

Soonyoung memutar bolamata. "Oh. Jadi kalian sudah sampai _Tahap_ _C_? Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang."

Hansol mencibir, "Mau tahu saja urusan orang."

Mereka bertukar pandangan membunuh dan Seungkwan menyudahinya sebelum PD-III meledak. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya merasa tidak elit saja karena mereka sedang berada di kedai besar dan hanya memesan tiga cangkir minuman murah. Terlalu berlebihan jika mereka sampai membuat keributan.

"Laporkan perkembanganmu dengan si imut itu." titahnya.

"Namanya Jihoon. Aku tahu dia imut tapi yang boleh memanggilnya begitu cuma aku," Soonyoung cemberut. Dia merogoh saku, membuka akun pribadinya dan memperlihatkan percakapan mereka kemarin malam.

"Oke, oke. Jihoon." Seungkwan membaca dengan teliti. Hidungnya mengerut. "Aku sekarang tahu satu fakta."

"Apa? Apa? Apakah Jihoon sudah mulai memberi sinyal padaku?" Soonyoung memberondong tak sabar.

Seungkwan menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku sekarang tahu kalau kau ternyata alay saat sedang berkirim pesan."

Memang, penyalahgunaan kapital di tengah kata sudah lenyap dari generasi lalu. Hanya Soonyoung yang setia bertahan. Mungkin dia merasa itu lucu, atau mungkin benar pendapat Seungkwan tentang Soonyoung yang alay.

"Berisik. Kau tidak usah mengomentari yang lain. Yang kuminta kan, cuma nilai saja kira-kira bagaimana sikap Jihoon dilihat dari isi balasannya."

"Maju."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ambil langkah ke depan. Jihoon tidak keberatan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih kompleks dari sekedar berteman." tutur Seungkwan.

"Aku tidak heran kau tidak bisa punya pacar sampai umurmu hampir kepala dua," komentar Hansol sambil meminum jus jeruknya dari sedotan.

Soonyoung kesal, tapi Hansol benar.

"Kapan kau kosong kuliah?" tanya Hansol lagi.

"Jumat ini. Dosenku ada rapat jadi kelasku diganti dengan sesi belajar mandiri. Kenapa?"

"Ajak si Jihoon ini kencan di hari itu. Agenda dan rinciannya akan kuaturkan. Kau tinggal lakukan sesuai yang kusuruh nanti." jawab Hansol.

"Heeh?" Soonyoung mundur dari posisi semula. "Apa yang merasukimu tiba-tiba ingin membantu?"

Hansol melirik Seungkwan dan yang bersangkutan memalingkan muka. Ekspresi Seungkwan yang begitu barangkali menarik bagi Hansol, tapi bagi Soonyoung, ekspresi Seungkwan saat ini mirip seperti orang yang sedang menahan pup. "Mungkin sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau sudah membantu mewujudkan cintaku pada _my baby bae_ , Seungkwannie."

Dagu Soonyoung terjatuh dan dia tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendengar pengakuan bahwa Hansol ternyata mengagumi Seungkwan sejak hari orientasi di tahun pertama perkuliahannya.

Oke, dia perlu banyak memperbarui pengetahuannya seputar dunia. Apa saja. Utamanya yang terjadi di sekitarnya seperti siapa teman sekelasnya dan taksiran mereka dari jurusan mana-mana. Supaya dia tidak merasa terlalu bodoh saat mendengar Vernon yang digilai banyak mahasiswi ternyata memang belok sejak awal dan menyukai selebriti kampus.

* * *

 **-sûker-**

* * *

"Kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" Jihoon berkedip dan Soonyoung hampir kena serangan jantung karena dia tidak siap dengan Jihoon yang bertingkah manis.

"Hmm, aku tidak bisa memberitahu sekarang karena namanya sudah bukan kejutan jika dibocorkan," balas Soonyoung. Dia berusaha mengatur dirinya meski sebenarnya tengah resah. Seungkwan ataupun Hansol adalah paket kombo yang tidak terpisahkan. Mereka sama-sama lenyap saat dibutuhkan. Soonyoung sudah mengirim pesan untuk meminta saran tapi tidak satupun dari mereka melirik untuk membalasnya. Jangankan itu, dibaca saja tidak. Dia mengetik pesan untuk dikirim ke Jeonghan tapi hanya berujung tersimpan dalam draf karena Soonyoung tidak mau dilabrak Seungchol atas alasan menggoda pacar orang. Dia akan meminta bantuan dari Seokmin tapi urung karena dia tahu, Seokmin hanya akan membuat acara jalannya bersama Jihoon hancur berantakan. Jika Seungchol adalah tukang gombal gagal, Seokmin bisa diibaratkan badut sirkus. Dalam hati Soonyoung mengerang, betapa teman-temannya hanyalah sekumpulan orang aneh yang tidak berguna untuk dijadikan curhatan.

Bus tiba di pemberhentian terakhir dan Jihoon mulai lelah karena selalu berdiri sejak naik dan Soonyoung belum kelihatan ingin memberitahu destinasi mereka. "Aku haus. Kakiku juga sakit. Bisa istirahat sebentar di sini sebelum pergi _lagi_?"

Jihoon menunjuk bangku tunggu. Soonyoung mengesah dan kelihatan kesal. "A-apa aku membuatmu marah?" tanyanya, telunjuk mengarah ke diri sendiri.

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Bukan. Bukan dirimu. Aku sedang mencoba menghubungi temanku tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang membalas! Agh."

"Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk. Kautahu ini bukan hari libur. Bisa saja temanmu sedang kuliah, kan." ucap Jihoon.

Soonyoung mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Dia mengantungi ponselnya kembali. "Yah, kupikir kau benar." Dia menatap ke depan sebelum menoleh ke samping dan mendapati wajah Jihoon yang berjarak lima senti darinya.

Mereka berpaling dengan wajah memerah hingga ke ujung telinga.

"Mau nonton film? Aku pesankan tiketnya lewat _online_ jadi kita bisa langsung masuk ke dalam bioskop tanpa perlu antre." Soonyoung menawarkan setelah mereka selesai dengan kegiatan tersipu barusan.

"Jadi dari tadi kita mengelilingi kota hanya untuk menonton?" Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

Tersenyum kaku, Soonyoung menjawab, "Aku terlalu gugup sampai lupa ingin melakukan apa saja denganmu hari ini." _Habislah kalian setelah ini, Seungkwan, Hansol._

"Gugup? Kenapa gugup?"

"Entahlah," Soonyoung mencari distraksi lain karena dia tidak boleh melihat Jihoon jika tidak ingin jatuh lebih dalam, "mungkin karena aku bersama dengan orang yang kusukai."

"Yaa." Jihoon menjentikkan jarinya, "Kaubilang kau menyukaiku. Aku tahu kenapa kau mengajakku keluar!"

"K-kenapa?"

"Kau mungkin ingin menyatakan cinta." katanya, mengangkat pundak sedikit tidak yakin.

Soonyoung terpaku di tempatnya saat Jihoon mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi kanannya. Kalau begini, dia tidak mau mencuci wajahnya seminggu ke depan.

"Kuhargai usahamu, tapi aku tidak suka yang buru-buru. Kenapa kita tidak mulai dengan masa pendekatan dulu?" ucap Jihoon. "Itu kalau kau tertarik, sih." lanjutnya.

* * *

 **-Zocker-**

* * *

Begitulah. Soonyoung kurang paham bagaimana mekanismenya tapi mereka berkirim pesan di pagi hari dan bertukar ucapan selamat malam saat akan berangkat tidur. Sekali waktu, bertelepon sampai subuh. Soonyoung memelihara mata panda tapi dia tidak memiliki penyesalan karena suara Jihoon adalah narkoba terbaik.

Dia melupakan rencana pembunuhan dengan kopi sianida untuk Seungkwan dan Hansol karena berkat mereka yang tidak membalas pesannya, Jihoon sekarang menjadi selangkah lebih dekat untuk jadi pacarnya.

 _ **10:10hosh**_  
Apakah kau seorang penyihir? :D

(Soonyoung mulai memerhatikan EYD dan mengetik pesannya dengan rapih.)

 _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ **  
**Mm, kok tahu?

 _ **10:10hosh**_  
Karena saat aku bersamamu, seluruh dunia lenyap dan hanya ada kita berdua.

(Jihoon tertawa kecil, berguling ke samping.)

 _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ **  
**Gantian aku, ya.

 _ **10:10hosh**_  
/menunggu/

 _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ **  
**Apa kau orang yang religius?

(Pesan lainnya dari Jihoon datang saat Soonyoung bahkan belum mengirimkan balasan.)

 _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ **  
**Karena kau adalah jawaban bagi seluruh doa-doaku.

Soonyoung bergeming. Tidak bergerak dari posisinya selama beberapa menit. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke permukaan kasur, memandang langit-langit, memeluk guling erat-erat. Dia tidak mau bawa perasaan. Bagaimanapun, Jihoon bukanlah pacarnya – oke, setidaknya belum. Dan karena Jihoon bilang dia ingin semuanya mengalir apa adanya, dia pikir gagasan untuk mengganti status mereka dari teman tapi mesra menjadi pasangan bukanlah hal yang gampang.

Dia galau.

Butuh pelepasan.

Tapi sekarang Seokmin sudah pulas karena besok dia ada ulangan dan terlalu pagi bagi Seungkwan untuk menerima keluhan pelanggan.

* * *

 **-suiker-**

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

Jihoon mengiris kue keju dan memasukkannya ke mulut, mengunyah pelan. Soonyoung menelan kecewa karena dia tidak mengharapkan Jihoon akan membawa-bawa topik tersebut saat mereka bisa bertemu setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka sebulan lalu. "Baik-baik saja. Akan lebih baik jika dosenku tidak pelit nilai dan memberi mahasiswanya kredit A tanpa banyak pertimbangan."

"Mungkin beliau begitu supaya kalian berusaha lebih sungguh-sungguh," kata Jihoon.

Soonyoung berdeham datar.

Jihoon meletakkan alat makannya dan memandang Soonyoung, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa hari ini kau lesu? Kau sakit?"

Tangan Jihoon ditepis Soonyoung saat akan mengecek temperatur badannya lewat dahi. Soonyoung terkejut dengan refleknya sendiri. "Eh-ah, aku ..."

"Kau ..., ya, aku mengerti."

Mendadak, suasana berganti menjadi mirip adegan-adegan di drama percintaan di mana kedua protagonis bersikeras mempertahankan ego masing-masing walau saling mencintai.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya tapi ... kurasa aku perlu _istirahat_." gumam Soonyoung.

"Maksudmu?"

Dia melempar senyum getir. "Aku lelah selalu mengejar. Aku ingin interval, atau jika harapanku tidak ketinggian, timbalbalik serupa atas perasaanku. Bukan berarti aku berhenti menyukaimu, Jihoon, tapi—yah, kautahu, semua laki-laki benci diberi harapan palsu."

* * *

 _ **10:10hosh**_ mengubah status hubungannya dari _lajang_ menjadi _rumit_.

 _ **DKeos  
**_ Berhentilah kekanakan dan angkat pantat malasmu itu ke kamar mandi atau aku akan mengguyurmu dengan air es.

 _ **jUn-ee  
**_ Sakit cinta? Dasar lemah.

 _ **1004HanJeong  
**_ Ya Tuhan. Kau "rumit" dengan siapa? ._.) Apa kautahu dia sedang kenapa? #poke _ **Coupzz-S**_

 _ **Coupzz-S  
**_ Tidak baik ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain, _**1004HanJeong**_ baby~ ~

 _ **ChoihanSOL-A-SI-DO  
**_ Kurasa kau hanya belum beruntung, kawan.

 _ **BOOdiva  
**_ ;_;)

[51 _suka_ 9 _komentar selanjutnya_ ]

Soonyoung mendesah dan memejamkan matanya setelah mematikan ponsel.

( _ **Oowzi-hoon**_ menyukai status terbaru Anda.)

* * *

 **-sugar-**

* * *

Ini sudah nyaris empat hari Soonyoung sekarat dari patah hati. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menggulung diri seperti burito dan makan mi instan sekali sehari hanya untuk memastikannya tetap hidup. Pasti konyol jika tiba-tiba muncul berita tentang seorang mahasiswa di salah satu perguruan tinggi bergengsi mati di kamar kosnya karena mogok makan.

Dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Dia belum lulus. Belum berfoto dengan topi toga dan pamer pada orangtuanya bahwa dia tidak bodoh-bodoh amat sebagai anak. Lagipula, salah satu cita-citanya adalah mendapat IPK 3,34 saat diwisuda nanti (walau dia tahu itu agak sulit).

Soonyoung tidak membatalkan pertemanan Jihoon di dunia maya, dia tetap membiarkannya di sana karena dia tahu, mau tetap berteman atau tidak pun, Jihoon mustahil untuk dimiliki.

(Dia harus belajar melepaskan.)

* * *

Sebulan kemudian, Soonyoung sudah kembali beraktivitas layaknya anak kuliahan pada umumnya. Terlalu lama, tapi masih mending daripada tidak sama sekali. Dia melenggang ke tempat tongkrongannya, bergaul dengan Seungchol, Jeonghan, Seokmin, Jun dan pasangan menyebalkan Hansol-Seungkwan, seperti dia tidak pernah kenal siapa Jihoon di hidupnya. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak mengungkit karena ingin melihat temannya bangkit.

* * *

 **-sucre-**

* * *

Taraf adiksi Soonyoung terhadap gula sudah melabrak ambang batas normal yang bisa pria tolerir, kata Jun.

Bagaimana tidak; tiap hari Soonyoung sarapan panekuk yang diisikan madu leleh di tengahnya, makan siang dengan roti melon dan sekotak susu stroberi, dan makan malam dengan susu kental manis coklat (yang kadar gulanya lebih tinggi daripada nutrisinya sendiri).

Setelah diberitahu begitu, alih-alih berhenti Soonyoung memborong berbungkus-bungkus makanan ringan dan bahan masakan berkomposisi gula dengan maksud mengkonfrontasi Jun secara tidak langsung. Dia pikir apa salahnya cowok kuliah semester empat menyukai semua itu di saat gadis remaja saja tergila-gila pada yang manis-manis. Jun hanya mengangkat bahu dan berlalu sebab Soonyoung selalu keras kepala untuk dibantah.

Dulu, selera lidah Soonyoung tidak eksentrik seperti ini. Beri saja dia bubur tawar dan dia akan melahapnya karena uang kiriman orangtua tak pernah cukup bagi remaja rantauan yang tinggal di kamar sewaan. Tapi sekarang, Soonyoung bahkan rela puasa hanya demi membawa pulang sebatang cokelat dari toko di seberang jalan.

Dia melakukan itu semua dengan dalih _move-on_ dari Jihoon. Jihoon adalah _pattisiere_ , dan dia mencintai makanan manis lebih dari apapun. Sebagian orang mungkin akan menganggap Soonyoung aneh sebab orang-orang akan membuang segala kenangan dari yang tercinta supaya lebih cepat melupakan tapi Soonyoung justru melakukan _move-on-_ nya dengan membangkitkan ingatan. Kalau ditanya, dia akan menjawab bahwa dia menggunakan teori pemaparan.

* * *

 _ **Oowzi-hoon  
**_ Aku ingin bertemu denganmu di taman kota. Malam ini, jam 7:30. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang.

 _Anda yakin ingin menghapus pesan ini?_ _ **Ya** __**Tidak**_

(Soonyoung memencet tombol 'Ya' tanpa banyak berpikir.)

* * *

 **-gula-**

* * *

"Apa yang menurutmu sedang kaulakukan sendirian di taman, malam hari, dan saat hujan sedang turun?"

Jihoon mendongak saat tubuhnya tidak lagi terguyur hujan. Ada payung menaunginya sementara orang yang membawa payung itu sendiri membiarkan dirinya basah. "Soonyoung ..."

"Siapa yang lebih bodoh sebenarnya? Aku yang tidak bisa _move-on_ atau kau yang menungguku di sini?" Soonyoung lalu melepas jaket yang dia gunakan untuk melapisi tubuh Jihoon yang hanya berbalut kaus panjang tipis. "Basah sedikit. Tahan sampai kita sampai rumahmu."

"Soonyoung." panggilnya lagi.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah datang?" Nada suara Soonyoung naik dan Jihoon tersenyum alih-alih merasa kesal diabaikan.

"Aku tahu kau _pasti_ datang."

"Heh. Percaya diri sekali." Mereka berjalan bersisian dengan payung yang dimiringkan ke Jihoon karena Soonyoung terlalu peduli pada lelaki itu hingga tidak bisa membiarkannya sakit.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Mereka terjebak hening dan masih ada beberapa tikungan dan gang tikus untuk dilalui. Hujan tidak tampak akan reda dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai benar-benar ke rumahku. Aku bisa sendiri." kata Jihoon, mencoba memulai suatu obrolan.

Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau memberi pilihan sulit bagiku. Aku tahu kau laki-laki tapi kau kecil dan nampak lemah. Bagaimana jika ada sekelompok pria mabuk menyerangmu dan melucuti pakaianmu, lalu kau diperkosa di semak-semak?"

Mengesah, Jihoon berpaling ke samping. "Satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya kurasa hanya kau."

"Apa?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di depan rumah Jihoon. Jihoon menawarkan Soonyoung untuk masuk dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju miliknya namun ditolak dengan halus. Alasan Soonyoung: "Aku bisa berganti di rumahku sendiri."

"Selamat malam, Jihoon." ucap Soonyoung.

Jihoon menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya, "Yah. Selamat malam juga, Soonyoung."

Dia mendengar Soonyoung mengutuk "Persetan!" kemudian semua seperti terjadi tanpa bisa disadari. Dagunya ditarik dan dia merasakan bibir dingin Soonyoung mengunci bibirnya. Dia pemula dalam berciuman namun naluri menuntun tangannya untuk terkalung di leher Soonyoung sementara tangan Soonyoung menarik pinggang mereka hingga menempel.

Kebutuhan oksigen yang memaksa mereka menjauh.

Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya ke atas kepala. "Aku pasrah."

Jihoon menatap tidak mengerti.

"Kau bebas mengadukanku ke kantor polisi dengan tuduhan melakukan pelecehan atau semacamnya. Aku mengaku salah."

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Jika aku keberatan aku tentu mendorongmu dan bukannya membalas ciumanmu. Kan?" gumamnya.

Berkedip, Soonyoung berkata, "Lantas apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Soonyoung."

"Jelas-jelas aku tidak bisa _move-on_ darimu. Jangan memberiku lampu hijau jika hatimu sendiri belum yakin."

Jihoon mengepalkan tangan. "Aku juga menyukaimu, tapi aku memang buruk dalam menyampaikan perasaan. Kupikir karena kau menyukaiku, kau sudah mengerti. Aku tidak terlalu peduli status kita apa sepanjang kau senang bersamaku dan sebaliknya." Kata-katanya meluncur begitu saja, mencerminkan perasaan yang dia tanggung.

Soonyoung membawanya ke dalam pelukan. "Jadi, masalahnya hanya berputar pada aku yang lemot dan kau yang tidak bisa jujur. Hah, lucu sekali kita ini."

Jihoon tertawa, membalas pelukan Soonyoung dan menepuk punggungnya lembut.

"Aku mau hujannya tidak lekas berakhir."

"Kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung, membenamkan hidungnya di rambut Jihoon yang kuyup.

"Aku ingin dipeluk olehmu sampai pagi."

(Satu lagi pasangan yang berhasil 'jadi' berkat Seungkwan, meski bukan sepenuhnya jadi karena Seungkwan, sih.)

* * *

 _ **10:10hosh**_ mengubah statusnya dari _rumit_ menjadi _berpacaran dengan_ _ **Oowzi-hoon**_

 _ **DKeos  
**_ Jangan buru-buru melangkah ke _Tahap C_ karena aku tidak ingin sofa di ruang tamu kotor.

 _ **Oowzi-hoon  
**_._.)

 _ **10:10hosh  
**_ Banyak mulut, _**DKeos**_. Enyah ke laut sana. _**Oowzi-hoon**_ kenapa Sayang?

 _ **jUn-ee  
**_ Keh.

 _ **1004HanJeong  
**_ OooooooooooH. Jadi selama ini kau menyukai pegawai di toko kue yang dulu membantuku mencari hadiah Valentine! .-.

 _ **Coupzz-S  
**_ ;A; Kaubilang, cokelat itu buatanmu sendiri _**1004HanJeong**_?

 _ **1004HanJeong  
**_ Eh..uhhhh. Anu, aku meminta saran sedikit tentang bahan-bahannya. Iya! _**Coupzz-S**_

 _ **ChoihanSOL-A-SI-DO  
**_ Whew.

 _ **BOOdiva  
**_ YooHoo! All-hail for Seungkwan! Pakar cinta dari segala pakar cinta! :3

 _ **ChoihanSOL-A-SI-DO  
**_ Yea. My boyfriend is just great, after all. #poke _ **BOOdiva**_

 _ **Oowzi-hoon  
**_ ^ mereka semua temanmu? ._.)

 _ **10:10hosh  
**_ Bukan. Cuma orang sinting yang hobi rambling gaje di status orang. Tidak usah dipikirkan, ya, _**Oowzi-hoon**_. (( _ **DKeos jUn-ee 1004HanJeong Coupzz-S ChoihanSOL-A-SI-DO BOOdiva**_ kalian kumpul di kafe kampus, gih.))

 _ **1004HanJeong  
Coupzz-S **_apa kau marah? Kau marah ya? .-.

 _ **Coupzz-S  
**_ Kenapa berpikir begitu? _**1004HanJeong**_

 _ **1004HanJeong  
**_ Soalnya kau tidak membalas komentarku yang di atas. _**Coupzz-S**_

 _ **Coupzz-S  
**_ Bicaranya kita lanjut di PM saja, ya. _**1004HanJeong**_

 _ **BOOdiva  
**_ Aku minta bagianku paling banyaaak~! -

 _ **ChoihanSOL-A-SI-DO  
**_ Aish. Aku bahkan bisa membelikanmu seisi kafeteria kalau kau mau, _**BOOdiva**_.

 _ **DKeos  
**_ WOOOH~~ Kalau saja _**10:10hosh**_ baik begini setiap hari pasti aku tidak ngomel-ngomel terus. :D

 _ **10:10hosh**_

Kurasa sekarang aku paham kenapa dompetku selalu tiris.

 _ **jUn-ee  
**_ Kalian semua menjijikkan.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

kayaknya aku udah jarang ((gapernah)) main ke sini lagi snc post terakhir bl agt atau sep gitu. dan sekarang balik bawa cerita absurd. maap kalo rada ngalay soalnya ini emang ditulisnya sekaligus diedit semalam suntuk. no beta-ed. sorry not sorry for grammatical error. ((and these svt dorks r very sweetzz, u must knw.))

kalo ada yg baca sampe bawah sini, KALIAN LUARBIASA. :'D

thx bgt udah nyempetin waktunya. aku minta **review** nya yaa di bawah, xkxkxkx. jgn jadi silent reader key? :O #kasihpermen.

ps: jihoon emang manis minta digigit. ((no protes. xD))

ps2: soonyoung cocok dibikin alay. eyd dia sengaja dibuat berantakan. HOHO.

ps3: yeps. my otp's soonhoon, literally. they r nt the first but i can't helped to fallin' luv with their interaction to eachother. ;A;)

ps4: ada yg verkwan shiper, tah? aku rencana mau bikin side-story cerita ini ttg proses jadian mereka AOKAOK. kalo emang kepingin, boleh bgt sumbang scene. #modusberat. #i'm in love-hate rls w/ seungkwan.

.

.

.

.

.

etzz, blm end-end bgt kok, masih ada omake sedikit buat kalian my hunny bunny. mks ya pm dan notifnya, aku usahain bkl lebih sering apdet anythg kek dulu lagi. :'D

last but not least, happy satnite! ((yg single mudah2an kehibur wks)) ((padahal gue juga. #ngenes.))

* * *

 **[Omake]**

"Jadi, kudengar dari Jun-sshi kalau kau diet aneh selama proses _move-on_ kemarin?"

Jihoon menyumpit kue beras dan menyuruh Soonyoung membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak aneh. Cuma makan yang banyak gulanya," katanya sambil menguyah.

"Itu aneh. Apa jadinya jika gula darahmu melonjak dan kau terkena diabetes di usia muda?!"

Soonyoung menyengir. "Kau tidak sadar sedang mengkhawatirkanku barusan."

"Aku tidak." Jihoon membuang muka. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau mati dengan konyol."

Soonyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon dan menggoyang-goyangnya ke kanan-kiri. "Wajahmu jadi mirip bakpau. Aku ingin menjilatnya."

"Lakukan saja."

"Eh."

Soonyoung belum sempat melakukan apapun saat Seokmin menghampiri mereka dengan panci dan sodet besi. Dia menghasilkan bunyi berisik tang-tang-tang dari dua benda tersebut, " _Go get a room, please, you newlyweds puppies_!"

Jihoon mendorong dada Soonyoung dan membuat mereka terpisah semeter lebih. Soonyoung menggeram rendah, menimpakan kesalahan pada Seokmin yang sekarang memiliki ekspresi bahagia karena bangga telah merusak momen. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa romantis dan sekalinya suasana sedang mendukung, segalanya berubah ketika Seokmin menyerang. " _Just shut the hell up and get yourself a boyfriend to fuck!_ "

Seokmin naik sandaran sofa, menghindari Soonyoung yang berusaha melempar barang apapun untuk mengenainya. " _I know em adorable and you need to thank me. I'll work harder to make myself get used with you two lovey-dovey in the damn morning like today when I wake up hearing your fluffy chit-chat._ " ujarnya, mengejek.

" _You're the most annoying person that I ever know._ "

" _I'm the best dudes you can share this story of the the love-of-your-life!_ "

Jihoon yang tidak mau jadi lalat hidup di tengah-tengah pacar dan teman pacarnya tiba-tiba menggandeng lengan Soonyoung keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Kurasa Seokmin benar kalau masih terlalu pagi untuk ... bermesraan." katanya. Suaranya mengecil di kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan.

Soonyoung mengangkat bahu. "Yah. Karena kita sudah di luar dan Seokmin merayakan keberhasilannya mengusir kita (aku tahu karena aku kenal siapa dia, Jihoon), bagaimana kalau lari-lari kecil di sekitar kompleks?"

Mereka mengenakan sepatu yang berjajar di rak depan kamar Soonyoung dan Seokmin, dan melakukan olahraga ringan itu beriringan. Soonyoung di kanan dan Jihoon di kiri. Posisinya begitu karena Soonyoung tidak mau Jihoon dekat-dekat dengan jalan raya; walaupun siapa saja juga tahu jalanan di situ telah dilengkapi pembatas sehingga sangat nyaman digunakan.

"Kembali ke percakapan terakhir kita, apa kau serius dengan kata-katamu tadi?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Yang mana?" Jihoon menoleh ke samping.

Soonyoung menggaruk pipinya. Wajahnya merah. "Sesuatu seperti aku boleh menjilat pipimu atau semacamnya ..."

Jihoon berhenti berlari. "Tidak masalah. Asal kau bisa berhenti dari kecanduanmu terhadap makanan manis." katanya. Ada implikasi malu dalam ucapannya karena dia menggigit bibir sesaat setelah mengatakannya.

"Aku akan. Aku pasti _akan_ berhenti."

Sengiran Soonyoung terpoles dari telinga ke telinga. Dia pikir keputusannya untuk menyukai yang manis-manis memang tepat. Terima kasih juga pada Konselor Myungho yang tempo hari pernah menjelaskan tentang teori pemaparan meski dia hanya mampu menangkap sedikit intisari, tapi berdampak banyak pada kehidupan cintanya.

Dia tidak keberatan terserang diabetes karena dia melakukan pilihannya secara sadar. Dia tahu risiko dari produk dengan kandungan gula terhadap kesehatannya. Akan tetapi dia bisa meninggalkan kebiasaan buruk itu dan memilih alternatif lain yang lebih sehat untuk tubuhnya, secara literal.

Lee Jihoon adalah gula. Gula termanis yang bisa dia dapatkan seumur hidupnya.


End file.
